Project Shadow
For the Sonic X episode, see Project Shadow (episode). is a project in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It was a medical research program conducted by the United Federation over fifty years before the events the Black Arms' invasion of earth for researching immortality. The results of Project Shadow produced two creatures endowed with immortality: the prototype named the Biolizard, and the final product, Shadow the Hedgehog. However, the project was shut down by the military when it was deemed too dangerous, which indirectly resulted in the deaths of Gerald and Maria Robotnik. The project's legacy forms the basis for the storylines of both Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. History Beginnings Project Shadow was conceived over fifty years before the Black Arms' arrival on earth by the President of the United Federation at that time (13 presidents ago from the current one) under the premise of achieving "mankind's ultimate eternal dream: researching for immortality."Enterbrain (10 October 2001). "５０年前の真実". ソニックアドベンチャー2パーフェクトガイド (in Japanese). ISBN 978-4757706255. Retrieved 8 August 2017. However, the true intent for the project was to discover an "immortality formula" which could be used to develop weapons.Prof. Gerald Robotnik, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood The President personally requested Professor Gerald Robotnik, the most brilliant mind of his time, for assistance. Initially, Gerald refused, believing that they were crossing the limits that man should not tamper with and that they would use his research for war. However, Gerald realized that he could co-opt the program in order to find a cure for Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and fatal disease afflicting his beloved granddaughter, Maria. As such, Gerald eventually accepted the request and agreed to led the project on the Space Colony ARK, an orbiting facility isolated from earth. There, all advanced research on the project was strictly confidential. The project codename "Project Shadow" was derived from the attempt to create a being which did not exist, making it as intangible as a shadow. Research and prototype At first, everyone thought that Project Shadow was far too reckless and far-fetched to have ever been fabricated by Gerald's gifted mind. In the beginning, Gerald and his colleges researched the Chaos Emeralds, resulting in the creation of the Chaos Drives, during tests to apply chaos energy to living beings. When those tests proved succesful, the project moved onto creating the prototype of an immortal lifeform dubbed "The Ultimate Lifeform." During development, Gerald needed help with his work and as such made contact with Black Doom, the alien leader of the Black Arms race, during the fifty-year return of the Black Comet. In exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds being delivered to him in fifty years, Black Doom assisted Gerald with his research, going so far as to provide genetic material for the project in the form of his own blood.Sonic Team (November 18, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area: Final Haunt. "Black Doom: The professor was in development of the ultimate life force but he needed my help. So we made a deal... I helped him and he promised to deliver me the SEVEN Chaos Emeralds." .]] The project eventually produced the "Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform", dubbed the Biolizard, which was modeled after a lizard. At 12:30 A.M. on the 27th of January, the Biolizard was brought to life, its eternal engine and Chaos Control-inducing organ working normally.File:Biolizard file 2.png The Biolizard demonstrated many of the desired traits as it grew, including regeneration and self-reproduction, though it required a Life Support System fueled by Chaos Drives to remain viable. While the researchers were overjoyed over the Biolizard's evolution, their joy proved brief. In addition to having an unexpected and exponentially fast growth rate, the Biolizard was like a primitive animal. It also lacked the strength to walk, although its tail and neck were strong. As such, it was kept it under observation. Eventually, the Biolizard evolved to become so unruly that the researchers had trouble controlling it. Over time, the development of the ultimate lifeform continued and shifted. Using the DNA of Black Doom, Gerald created a new version of the prototype, but using a more desirable physique for the creature. Unease and completion Because of the Biolizard's violent nature, doubts about Project Shadow began to internally from the researchers, who began questioning the duration, significance and safety of the research. Eventually, private information about the project leaked to GUN, presumably by the internal staff who had witnessed the prototype going out of control. Since the nature of the project also made the government uneasy following Gerald's contact with the Black Arms, they considered cutting funding.Sonic Team (December 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area: The Last Way. "Gerald Robotnik: この研究所は政府の手によって封鎖されるであろう... 研究資料はもちろん、ワシや研究所の仲間達も、幽閉されてしまうやもしれん。ワシが犯してしまった過ちによって...、あの彗星と悪魔と、接触してしまったばっかりに... (This research establishment may have its funds frozen by the hands of the government... The research materials, as well as my colleagues in the research establishment, will most likely get incarcerated... Due to the mistake that I have committed... Just for contacting that comet and the devil...)" In an attempt to keep Project Shadow going, Gerald offered the Gizoid, an ancient robotic superweapon he had discovered, to the government as a bribe. Unfortunately, the bribe did not work and the Gizoid went on a rampage on the ARK.Prof. Gerald's Journal 4-6, Sonic Battle and Black Doom overseeing the awakening of Shadow, the culmination of Project Shadow.]] Project Shadow was eventually completed after years of research when Gerald produced a more advanced version of the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform with Black Doom's DNA: Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald imparted Shadow with a heart and personality similar to that of Maria in the hopes that he would not become a weapon.Sonic Team (February 27, 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Gimme Shelter. "Rouge the Bat: He was not interested in researching weapons. He was researching a way to bring happiness and hope to all people. But, he was forced by the government and by the military to use his research for war. That's why he gave you and Gizoid a "soul." A soul identical to his beloved granddaughter, Maria." In addition to possessing immortality, Shadow did not need machinery to live, could complete tasks alone, and possessed both high intelligence and his own identity. Shadow himself became close to those living on the ARK, especially Maria who shared his curiosity of earth, though he would occasionally ponder about what his true purpose was. Shutdown s invading the Space Colony ARK.]] Fearful of how dangerous and costly Gerald's experiments were, the military plotted to take possession of Shadow.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Iron Gate. "Dr. Eggman: Hahahahaha!! That was all too easy. Now, let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on; a top-secret military weapon. The military shut down the research because they feared it!" The top ranking officials of GUN, who saw the research institution's uniqueness as hostile, arrived at the decision to set a plan to close the ARK itself. To this, they formulated the that took advantage of its current situation. Making up a public story that a biohazard had occurred within the ARK research institution for ostensible purposes, all of the colony's residents were to be evacuated while the research facilities were sealed. The plan's true purpose however, was to close down the ARK's research facility, destroy everyone and everything (except Gerald) related to Project Shadow, and detain Gerald as the cause of the accident. Sometime after the completion of Project Shadow, the ARK was invaded by GUN Soldiers in a violent coup d'état, evacuating civilians and killing researchers. During the attack, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. As GUN's Special Forces rushed the ARK's laboratory, Gerald had Maria escape with Shadow. In the ensuing chase, Maria and Shadow got to the escape pods, but Maria was shot by a soldier when helping Shadow escape. Mortally wounded, Maria ejected Shadow to earth in an escape pod with her last strength. Meanwhile, Gerald made sure the escape pod was rejected safely toward earth. inside the capsule.]] Despite the complications, the military's plan went along. Within a week, the residents of the ARK had all been moved back to earth, the ARK's research facilities had been frozen, and the people involved in Project Shadow, except for Gerald, were announced as victims of the accident told to the public. The plan was completed when the Biolizard was sealed away onboard the ARK after finding it in the deepest part of the space station. The ARK was then sealed off, probably to prevent the Biolizard from falling into the wrong hands.Sonic Team (11 February 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Last Story. "Rouge/Gerald: I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind... But then the military guards landed on the Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to prevent the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane!! All I could think about, was to avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project; Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it." Aftermath With the operations about Project Shadow ceased on the ARK, Gerald was taken to Prison Island to continue his research under military control. The military later retrieved Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his work, but when Gerald learned that Maria had been killed, he went mad with grief. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the ARK to fall to earth and destroy it as his revenge at humanity, going as far as to brainwash Shadow to make him carry out his revenge when he awoke. When the military began to fear how Gerald might retaliate, however, they incarcerated him on Prison Island. Knowing only the danger of Project Shadow, the military sealed the island and abandoned the professor's research. Gerald was subsequently executed while Shadow was placed in suspended animation on Prison Island. Legacy Over fifty years after the shutdown, Dr. Eggman learned of the existence of Project Shadow after discovering the diary of his grandfather, Professor Gerald. Reading of a "top-secret military weapon" that was shut down by the military because they feared it, Eggman retrieved the weapon, Shadow the Hedgehog, from Prison Island to use him for world domination. This set in motion a chain of events that initiated Gerald's doomsday program, but Shadow overcame Gerald's brainwashing and saved the earth, as per Maria's last wish. In Shadow the Hedgehog, it is revealed that Black Doom had his own, non-humanitarian agenda in contributing to Project Shadow: his goal was to produce an agent who would gather the Chaos Emeralds for him fifty years later so he could invade earth and enslave the human population at this planned time. Ironically, Black Doom was the only one who got what he wanted from Project Shadow, only for it to backfire on him spectacularly: while Shadow did collect the Chaos Emeralds as Black Doom wanted, Shadow learned the truth of his past and instead of using them for Black Doom, he used them to become Super Shadow to defeat Black Doom and destroy the Black Comet using the Eclipse Cannon, thus thwarting his invasion. In other media Archie Comics Sonic X References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Experimental medical treatments in fiction Category:Genetic engineering in fiction Category:Fictional events